neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Touched by a Demon
is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It is premiered on March 10, 2019. Synopsis FINDING YOUR CONFIDENCE — Macy (Madeleine Mantock) is trying to cope with her new demon situation by watching a lot of her favorite TV shows, but things take a weird and dangerous turn. Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Jada (Aleyse Shannon) enlist Niko's (Ellen Tamaki) help to learn who might be after Jada. Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Parker (Nick Hargrove) decide it's time to take their relationship to the next level, which leads them to make an unusual discovery. Meanwhile, Mel's powers seem to be expanding with the guidance of Jada leaving her to question the Elders' intentions. Rupert Evans also stars. Plot We open at Jada’s apartment where Mel is trying to heal Jada from being shot with a witch hunter’s arrow. Jada thinks Niko is helping them, but Mel insists that she would never do that. Jada suggests they need to have a conversation with her, so Mel tells her the truth about erasing Niko’s memory. Jada reveals to Mel there would have been an easier way to help Niko if she hadn’t listened to the Elders. In Parker's dorm room, he and Maggie are getting intimate, except when they try to take it too far, Maggie’s private area shoots out a beam of light that throws Parker across the room. At the Manor, Maggie brings up the sex issue to Macy. Macy suggests it might be a force field she manifests out of emotion because she’s still worried about being hurt. When Maggie goes to hug Macy, Macy’s hand lands on the oven, but she doesn’t feel anything until it’s almost completely burned through her flesh. Harry arrives and takes a look at Macy’s hand, thinking that her pain receptors are dulling. He thinks she may be turning into a demon. Harry heals her and suggests going to Charity and the Elders, but Mel is against the idea. She opens up about what Jada told her about them being untrustworthy. Macy, unable to take the drama, heads up to her room to sulk. She finds essential oil to calm herself and turns on her favorite show. Harry interrupts to remind her that she must figure out what’s going on and call Charity because the Charmed ones are what keep the world balanced. Macy declines, and just wants to watch Heavens Vice, and Harry watches with her, but quickly gets bored and leaves. Macy goes to keep watching the program but ends up knocking over some of her oil and causing an electrical surge to the modem. Then, somehow, the cast of Heavens Vice is transported into the attic through a portal. The Angel brothers (Gideon and Levi) approach Macy and think she must be evil trying to fight them. Before she can explain, the vampire from the show pops out of the TV and runs away. The brothers flee after him. Downstairs, Harry is reading the paper when the TV demon and Angel’s run through the room in pursuit. Outside, the boys are trying to end the vampire, but it isn’t working. Macy remembers the episode they’ve been transported from and tells them how to kill the vampire. Back at Parker’s place, Maggie and Parker talk about what happened earlier. She explains that she manifests energy out of raw emotion, and she had manifested her own fear of Parker hurting her. They try to hook up again, but Parker has too much on his mind and storms out. Jada and Mel have a conversation with Niko about the attackers against Jada. Niko says that she’s going to draw them out so they can arrest them, but she doesn’t know about the witch hunters. Jada promises no one will hurt Niko, and she will take care of the hunters herself. At the manor, Harry and Macy try and figure out why a portal was opened up into the show. Macy explains the essential oil she used was named “escape” and was Marisol’s, so it must have been magic. Back up in the attic, the portal reopens and a terrifying demon with an ax appears. The demon escapes. Macy names the demon as a minion of the devil who is going to kill innocent people. Mel finds out that Niko is getting married later in the spring. Macy and Harry follow the demon and Macy tries to explain to him that it’s all fake and they are from a TV show. Once she does this, the demon evaporates. Macy then shows the brothers the reruns of their episodes, proving that they aren’t real, either. Gideon doesn’t believe her, and Macy tells him she understands how it’s hard to be afraid to confront reality. She reveals that the brothers were a safe haven for her growing up and they have to go back. Before they leave, Gideon goes to hug Macy goodbye, but instead, throws Macy and Harry through the portal into their TV show, leaving him and Levi in reality. Maggie gets back to the house to find Macy and Harry inside the TV in the Heavens Vice world, and Harry can’t orb them home. They are officially stuck in a 90’s TV show. Back with Mel and Jada, Mel freezes Niko while Jada and Mel drink a potion to help them stop the witch hunters. The witch hunters arrive so Jada and Mel attack them and take them down. While they’re unconscious, Jada takes off their rings while showing Mel a new spell. In the TV, Macy explains they are stuck in the series finale, which is a problem because the moment the data stream in Macy’s computer ends, they will cease to exist. Harry and Macy try and show Maggie through the TV what they have to do in order to fix the problem, and Maggie calls Mel for backup. Macy and Harry get taken by the devil and end up in a cage in Hell. Gideon and Levi are drinking at a bar. Levi wants to go home but Gideon wants to stay in reality. Mel shows up and freezes them to bring them back to the house, where Maggie is watching Harry and Macy through the TV. Maggie and Mel start brewing an escape brew but figure out it’s supposed to take two weeks. Mel then uses her Sarcona powers to speed up the process. Macy and Harry kill the devil right before the portal opens back up so they can jump to reality and send the brothers back through. The sisters finish watching Heaven’s Vice together in bed. Macy explains to Mel that she is going to call Charity and find out what’s going on with her body. Mel tells them that she won’t stand by a be a part of it. Mel confronts Harry and asks him if Charity ever lied about wanting Niko out of her life. Harry admits it is possible Charity wanted Niko gone unpurpose/forever. Maggie and Parker finally get a chance, to be honest with one another about sleeping together, and Parker admits that his biggest fear is hurting her. They end up sleeping together—no shooting light out of any private areas this time. Right in the middle of sex, Parker’s powers go haywire and they end up dropping into a dark abyss. At the very end of the episode, a woman with a mark on her forehead wakes up and claims “it’s time.” Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Melanie Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Margarita Vera *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields Guest Cast *Scott Porter as Levi *Jimmy Tatro as GideonThey'll be guest stars. *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan *Emily Tennant as Angelica Co-Starring *Chiara Guzzo as Trishelle *Adrian Glynn McMorran as The Devil *Kira Clavell as Jennifer Finch *Shekhar Paleja as Jerry Finch Jr. *Colin Decker as Galimori Demon *Serje Basi as Vampire *Sharlene Royer as Delivery Lady Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Escape Oil'' **Mel and Maggie used this entry to make new oil to free Macy and Harry from other reality. Spells *''Akkadian Smokescreen'' **Jada only mentioned it in conversation with Mel about Niko. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Macy’s primary power. Used to throw thermometer into a vampire. Used to send the Galimori Demon flying. Used to make the Galimori demon plunge the knife into himself. Used to push The Devil into his own severed horn. *'Temporal Stasis:' Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze Niko twice. Used to freeze the meeting spot. Used to freeze the bar. *'Temporal Acceleration:' New expansion of Mel’s primary power.Joey Falco’s Twitter Used to age a ring for years. Used to age a potion by two weeks. *'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' New expansion of Maggie’s primary power. Used to accidentally channel her subconscious fear of Parker's demon side into a force field that blasted Parker during sex. *'Apparition:' Used by Harry to follow a demon with Macy, then attempt to escape Heaven's Vice's realm, and later to escape their cage. *'Healing:' Used by Harry to heal Macy's wound. *'Intangibility:' Used by Parker accidentally and brought him and Maggie to secret location. *'Memory Erasure:' Used by Harry to erase a woman's memory. *'Supernatural Speed:' Used by the vampire and the Galimori demon. Artifacts *'Vera Book of Shadows:' The Charmed Ones' tome of knowledge. *'Duplication Potion:' An elixir that temporarily creates a duplicate of the drinker. *'Escape Oil:' Marisol's recipe to create a portal into a fictional realm. *'Spell Blocker:' Rings used to ward off witchcraft. *'Spell Blocking Arrow:' Arrows with the ability to ward off magic, including a Whitelighter's healing power. *'Summoning Compass:' Harry gave it to Macy to give her the option to talk to Charity. Trivia *This episode also marks the first time a vampire appears. *Mel gains a new expansion of her power on this episode. *Maggie’s new development to channel emotions into raw power is also confirmed to be an expansion of her power, which was mistakenly referred to as a spell by Harry in Keep Calm and Harry On. *Macy's mention of Galvin being in "Jumanji" was a reference to the actor, Ser'Darius Blain, being in the film of the same name and its sequel currently under production. *There's a reference to the Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. When Mel mentions she cast a spell on Niko, Jada replies "You eternal sunshined her?" Unanswered Questions *What is under the Vera Manor? Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Who were the people that shot Jada? **It was two witch hunters: Jennifer and Jerry Finch Jr. References to the Original Charmed *This episode heavily refers to one episode in the original show where a demon accidentally brought a movie character into the real world. Macy's display of knowledge on how to kill the vampire connects to the way characters had to be killed as they were scripted. *The angel Gideon was a reference to Gideon, the Elder, who tried to kill Piper Halliwell's son, believing he would grow up to become a threat to the world. *When the Galimori Demon first came to the real world, Macy waved her arm to send the demon flying back. The gesture greatly mimicked her original counterpart, Prue Halliwell. *The power haywires during intimacy could be a reference to Piper's first night with Leo in the episode Wicca Envy, where she inadvertently froze him several times. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.74 million U.S. viewers. *This episode title is clearly the opposite of a usual celestial title "Touched by an Angel" that other medias use for their episode listings. *Fiona Callahan returns in this episode. She was last seen in Keep Calm and Harry On. Quotes Parker: You're still that scared of me? Maggie: No, I mean, it's only because I'm afraid you're going to demon out on me and ruin my life again. Parker: Wow. ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x14-charmed-exclusive-photo.jpg CMD114a_0004b.jpg CMD114a_0100b.jpg CMD114a_0206b.jpg CMD114a_0093b.jpg CMD114a_0167b.jpg CMD114a_0461b.jpg CMD114a_0247b.jpg CMD114b_0025b.jpg CMD114b_0054b.jpg CMD114b_0339b.jpg CMD114b_0272b.jpg CMD114b_0328b.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1x14-Escape-Oil.png 1х14-Oil-and-portal.gif 1х14-Angels spread their wings.gif TKwithHand.gif 1x14-Macy and Harry get into the portal.gif 1x14-Melko.gif 1x14-Temporal-Acceleration-first.gif 1x14-Angel-Levi.png 1x14-Angel-Gideon.png Mel temporalacceleration.gif 1x14-Embraces of Vera and Harry.gif 1x14-Angelica.png 1x14-Parkerita-phasing through the floors.gif 1x14-Fiona-Callahan.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x14-Show-about-Angels_(Behind-the-Scenes).jpg 1x14-Gideon-and-Levi-Behind.jpg 1x14-Behind-Jada-Mel-Niko.jpg 1x14-Devil-and-Harry-Behind.jpg 1x14-Tatro-Porter-Sarah-other.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x14 Promo "Touched By A Demon" (HD) Charmed 1x14 Promo "Touched By A Demon" Charmed 1x14 Sneak Peek "Touched By A Demon" Charm Reboot - Powers (1x14) Soundtrack *''Be Afraid Boy'' by The Foxies *''Tailwind'' by JG Daydream *''Underwater'' by Vud feat. TVÅ *''Get On It'' by Jhay C and Robyn Johnson *''Divertimento in F Major, K. 138 Salz'' by Camerata Academica Salzburg, Hermann Abel References See Also Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot)